


搬石砸脚（八神+杉浦）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 审判之眼：死神的遗言
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 某个牛郎找来了八神侦探事务所，并向八神隆之和杉浦文也提出了一个离谱委托。
Relationships: Yagami Takayuki/Sugiura Fumiya, 八神隆之/杉浦文也





	搬石砸脚（八神+杉浦）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是游戏《审判之眼：死神的遗言》的同人，主角是八神和杉浦，粮食向。  
> ☆请注意加号，角色意向请自由心证。  
> ☆太久不写剧情，笔力归零。  
> ☆祝新春快乐。

自从揭露了ADDC9的阴谋、再次成为神室町的名人，八神的侦探事业变得越来越坎坷，不但走在路上可能遇到路人搭讪，还有些游手好闲的人为了凑热闹上门来提假委托，连事务所的电话也一天到晚响个不停，但真正有效的委托却不见增长。

杉浦甩着手走进八神侦探事务所的时候，看见的就是刚刚挂掉骚扰电话，无力叹气的八神。

“你可真忙。”

八神看着一派轻松坐到沙发上的杉浦，颇有些羡慕，“要是能忙得更有意义一点就好了。”

“那你可得谢谢我，刚刚我还在街上给你拉了一单生意。”

“怎么回事？”

杉浦没接话，自顾自地拿出三个杯子，接好了三杯热水摆在桌上。

热气从玻璃杯中腾腾袅袅地飘出来，在杯壁上凝结成细细密密的水珠。

“哦，来了。”随着杉浦的话音落下，走廊里响起了脚步声，很快停在门口。

“请问……”一个染着金发的年轻男人站在那里，脸上戴着遮了半张脸的口罩，犹疑地看着屋内一站一坐的两人，最后把视线放在了八神身上，“是八神侦探吗？”

“你好，我是八神隆之，请进。”八神立刻进入状态，把客人让进屋，直接坐到了水杯面前，“请问有什么需要帮忙的地方？”

男人瞟了坐在一旁的杉浦两眼，后者一本正经地露出微笑，“我是八神侦探的助手。”

“……”八神在客人看不见的角度朝杉浦抛过去一个问号脸。

“哦……是这样的，我是个男公关，”男人摘下口罩，露出一张秀气的脸，用显然在重感冒中的沙哑声音说道，“希望侦探先生能替我跟客人出台。”

看着杉浦一副“这个八卦我听定了”的看戏表情，八神无奈地抓抓头发，“还是先请你仔细说一说原委吧。”

男人咳嗽两声，感激地捧起面前的热水杯，润了润嗓子才开口，“其实我才成为男公关不久，这次被客人点名带出场也是我职业生涯中的第一次。接到点名我非常激动，就跑到居酒屋里庆贺了一番，结果谁知道竟然因为喝酒感冒了。”

说着他又开始咳嗽。

“所以你就想找人替你接待客人吗？”

“是的。”男人点头，“这个指名对我来说非常重要，我不想因为感冒就取消掉。”

“可是会指名你的客人应该对你很熟悉吧？换成别人立刻就会露馅吧。”

“并不是这样的。”说到这里，男人有点局促，“实际上，我的客户群比较特殊……这位客人其实是我在网络上认识的，我们只透过视频见过对方，所以如果伪装到位的话，肯定没问题的，我有信心。”

事务所里短暂地沉默了。八神打从心底里觉得这网友见面的事一点都不靠谱，不提他自己和这位男公关的外型差异有多大，就算这次没暴露，万一客人下次还指名他不就完了吗！但一时又提不出更好的解决方案。

“这还是过于勉……”

“——试试看吧，说不定能行呢！”杉浦突然打断了八神，脸上就差写着“捣乱”两个字了。

“这么说助手先生也觉得没问题吗？”男公关惊讶地看向杉浦，仿佛他自己都觉得这不靠谱的计划没人会支持才对。

“八神侦探有难必帮，对吧？”杉浦的笑容越来越大，坑队友的企图昭然若揭。

“喂喂，但是我哪会做男公关啊？”

“没事没事，不用你会做，只要助理先生可以就行了！”男公关喜上眉梢。

“对，只要——”杉浦的笑容僵硬了，“什么？”

“其实我本来相当犹豫这件事该如何是好，直到我在事务所楼下遇到了助理先生！看到你的一瞬间我就觉得你可以成为一个完美的男公关！你又向我介绍八神事务所，我就想着上来碰碰运气，没想到你是侦探助理，真是太好了！”男人说着连咳嗽都顾不上了，还拍了拍杉浦的肩。

“所以说……”八神整理道，“你是从一开始就希望他来替你出台？”

“是的是的，助理先生看来也很赞同这个方案，真是再好不过了！”男公关连连点头，然后从怀中递出一张名片塞进八神手里，“这是我的工作地址，时间是今晚7点整，约定的地点在Bantam酒吧。”

“不是，等一等，我哪会做男公关啊？”杉浦连忙打岔。

“我可以提前指导你一些必要技巧。”男公关倒是胸有成竹的样子。

八神的视线在男人和杉浦的身上来回转移，相比起他自己，杉浦的外型倒是的确和这个男公关贴近许多，是一副容易讨女孩子喜欢的模样。

“我们还有无线电通讯，到时候可以现场给你提示嘛。”于是轮到八神挖坑了。

杉浦瞪了八神一眼。

“但是……”

“你最近也比较缺钱，这个委托不是正好吗？”八神再补一刀。

为了接济刚刚出狱举目无亲的大久保，最近一段日子杉浦暂时搬去和他同住了。而为了让大久保尽快适应社会，杉浦除了四处活动帮他找工作，同时还负担起了两个人的开销，即便是短期的，也总归是个压力。

也因此，这段时间杉浦会隔三差五来八神这边看看情况，多少算是八神侦探事务所的编外成员了。

这是个正经事，杉浦犹豫了。

“我愿意出10万。”男公关立刻接上。

杉浦想了想，一咬牙道：“好吧。”

事情一决定，三人便立刻出发去置办行头。刚到门口，走廊尽头发出了一声娇滴滴的“喵”，八神正在锁门，杉浦还没来得及抬头，紧接着就听见男公关发出一声哀嚎。

“有……有猫！”

男公关惊恐地指着走廊尽头，窗台上站了一只油光水滑的黑猫，正炯炯有神地看着他。

“怎么了？”杉浦在他身后扶着他的肩膀，感觉到手底下的颤抖，赶紧安慰道，“别怕，它不会过来的。”

“我对猫过敏……”话音未落，男人两眼一翻晕倒了。

“喂喂喂！”杉浦手忙脚乱地托住瘫软的男人，八神又把门打开，两人合力把人抬到了沙发上。

粗略检查一番之后，两人暂时松了一口气，男公关似乎只是惊吓过度，没什么大碍。

“对猫过敏好像不是这样的症状吧……”

“呃……”杉浦看看毫无反应的男公关又看看哭笑不得的八神，“那现在怎么办？”

八神掏出手机给昏睡中的男人拍了一张全身照，“现在是5点，他刚刚说和客人约在了7点，来不及慢慢等他醒过来了。我们先去变装，然后直接到Bantam去。”

他边说边往外面走，杉浦跟着他，“但他还没说清楚他的客人是谁……话说他叫什么啊？”

八神从兜里掏出那张刚接过来的时候没来得及看的名片，然后“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“杉浦。”

“啊？”

“杉浦。”八神回过头，拿着名片在他面前一晃，“他叫杉浦。”

杉浦瞪着着那张精心设计的名片上印着的“杉浦”花体字，哑口无言。

于是在前往服装店的路上八神的心情变得格外愉快，连揍找茬小混混的力道都小了。

他们比照着男公关的照片大致采购了衣服和首饰，然后在杉浦的抵死拒绝之下没有打耳洞，只换成了两个耳夹意思意思。

一切张罗妥当，杉浦拿出一副不知道什么时候顺手买的墨镜戴在了脸上。

“你干什么？”

“遮一下。”这件骚包的西装居然没有兜帽。

“现在是傍晚，等一下你也要去酒吧里装盲人吗？”

“不行，这身衣服实在是太俗气了。”杉浦恨不能戴上面具。

“不抽烟、不纹身、不打耳洞，”八神上下打量着他，“你……真是意外地朴实啊。”

杉浦想翻白眼，“就当做一个前家里蹲的自我修养吧。”

“酒总能喝吧？你可是男公关。”

杉浦叹了口气，“但愿这个姑娘心地善良。”

两人站在Bantam门口不远处，八神再一次给男公关杉浦打了电话，依旧是无人接听。

“不行，还晕着。”

杉浦低头看了看新买的闪闪发光的手表，“马上就到时间了，怎么办？”

“噗……”八神看着他透过墨镜仔细辨认时间的样子憋不住笑，“实在不行的话我先进去，然后你听我提示行动。”

“没问题吗？”

“我好歹也指示过纱织小姐成为神室町NO. 1的公关女王，反过来应该也不会差太多……吧。”

于是两人戴好了通话器，八神打前哨进了酒吧。

过了一阵子，耳机里传来八神的小声解说：“这里一共有四个客人，两男两女，其中一男一女是同伴，如果不是还没来，应该就是剩下那个女人了。记得称呼人家‘公主’，名字可以之后再慢慢套出来。”

杉浦慢慢深呼吸两次，正准备抬手推开大门，突然又听见耳机里传来短促的音节。

“嗯？”

“怎么了？”杉浦问。

“你好，帅哥。”耳机里传来一个隐约的女声，“我可以和你喝一杯吗？”

“啊……不是……那个……”八神显然是在回答，但不知为何有些语无伦次。

杉浦低头看了一眼表，7点整。他决定不论如何先进去看看。

酒吧里很幽静，酒保低着头不知正调什么酒，一对男女坐在角落里亲密地窃窃私语，钢琴和小提琴的悠扬二重奏恰到好处地掩盖了所有秘密。另一边的吧台则坐着八神……和他身边的年轻女人。

杉浦听见耳机里传来了对话。

“小姐，你是一个人？”八神提问。

“如你所见。”那女人摊出一只手，“还是说你在等人？”

“……”

看来这个女人也并非目标人物，正主大约是迟到了。

杉浦信步走进来打算先随意找个空位，吧台边剩下的另一个男人回过头来，透过一副温文尔雅的金丝眼镜扫了一眼，在看见杉浦的瞬间就露出一个笑容，“杉浦！”

“哎？”

杉浦在动摇中思索了一瞬，确定自己的确不认识这个穿白衬衣打蓝领带的男人。

对方似乎发现了他的犹豫，“我是税金小偷。”

“哈？”

“啊……我平常都是把头发放下来的，今天是下班之后直接过来，所以看上去不大一样吧。”那男人利索的短发用发胶仔仔细细地固定在脑后，露出了光洁的额头，看起来非常体面。

杉浦在脑子接收到客户是个男人之前，身体已经顺势坐到了男人身边。

“男人？！”

耳机里传来八神的惊呼，随后就听见女人的询问和八神的敷衍。

“不好意思……”杉浦的话说到一半，“公主”这个称呼卡在了喉咙里。

网名叫“税金小偷”就算了，出来见面还这么叫不觉得羞耻吗？话说为什么是男人？男人应该怎么对付啊？八神那家伙关键时刻派不上用场了，这下该怎么办啊？难不成叫他小偷先生吗？

“这里光线比较暗，我一时没有看清。”说着，杉浦一手取下墨镜插到胸前的口袋里，一边尽力朝对方露出一个微笑。

这个亮相不知怎么打动了对方，男人跟着回了一个有些局促的笑。

“你看上去比我以为的更好。”男人向酒保示意两杯布希米尔斯。

杉浦也在观察他。男人的黑色西装上衣脱下来放在一边，白衬衣没有褶皱，显然是经过精心熨烫的。绸缎光泽的蓝领带上配了一枚金色的领带夹。手上没有戴表，但胸口的口袋里夹了一支笔，光线原因无法看得更仔细。总的来说，这个人看上去似乎不只是普通的上班族，生活应该还有些档次。

耳机里不停传来女人断续的说话声，杉浦没空分辨原委，但八神被缠上了是肯定的。

与其这样反过来被干扰，还不如干脆自力更生。杉浦趁着男人和酒保沟通的时候用指尖在耳机上连敲三下，随后关掉了耳机。

“来。”男人一手端着一杯布希米尔斯递到杉浦面前。

矮胖的玻璃杯里盛着金色的液体，冰块像水晶一样漂漂浮浮，磕在杯壁上发出脆响。

杉浦只知道布希米尔斯是威士忌，但他不确定自己到底能喝多少。

他接过来，和男人碰了杯，“谢谢你今天指名我。”

男人笑道：“是我的荣幸。”

杉浦低头喝了一口，冰凉又辛辣的感觉顺着唇舌烧到胃里，他有点后悔，来之前应该预先吃点东西的。

“那我们今天去哪里呢？”他决定无论如何不能一直喝酒。

男人意味不明地笑了笑，把钱压在玻璃杯下面，“带你去个好地方。”

“现在不能告诉我吗？”

“跟我走就可以。”说着，男人已经拿起了放在一边的西装外套。

于是杉浦只能跟着男人出了酒吧，临走时他朝八神那边瞥了一眼，看见八神也正看向自己。

太阳已经落山了，晚风带着丝丝凉意，杉浦紧了紧身上的西装外套，又想念起自己的牛仔夹克来。

他们在街上七拐八拐，为了防止走散，男人还一直虚虚地扶着他的手肘，虽然感觉有点怪，但也没什么不自在。

很快他们就到了冠军街。小巷子里人烟稀少，但一家挨一家的酒吧和小店里透出了各种靓丽的光，无声地诉说着属于夜晚的灯红酒绿。

杉浦倒是不怕他被卖了，毕竟有八神在做外援，底气还是很足的……尽管此刻八神已然在状况外了。唯一需要他担心的只有别当场露馅，只要熬过这段时间就算大功告成。

整理思绪的时间，两人停在了一个不起眼的小卖部窗口。

男人像敲鼓似的压着窗台上的传唤铃，按出了一小段悦耳的节奏。没过几秒，门被打开了，一个其貌不扬的老太太半鞠着躬把两人让进屋，然后沉默着带领他们进到内室，打开的大衣柜后面俨然是通向另一个空间的通道。

老太太目送他们下了楼梯，又在他们身后关上柜门。

杉浦从来不知道冠军街还有这样的地方，一边跟着男人走，一边琢磨着这件事情到底是怎么回事。老实说他不觉得那个男公关会有那么大的吸引力，让一个穿着讲究的上层社会人物见他第一面就到这么隐蔽的非法场所约会。

“进去之后，你要记得称呼我‘老师’。”男人忽然对杉浦低声说。

“就只是‘老师’吗？”杉浦在暗中挑眉。

“对，不要叫我的名字。”

“好的。”杉浦乖乖地回答。虽然没能套出男人的名字，但这个要求反而给了他一个方便。

他们走到楼梯尽头的大门处，男人的双手一推，明亮的光线混合着古龙水的香味和低沉的音乐瞬间笼罩了他们。

那是一家地下赌场。

“欢迎来到‘乐园’。”男人回头对杉浦说。

杉浦真心实意地露出一个惊讶的神色。虽然他猜到这样的地方多半会是赌场，但看阵势似乎也并非一般的非法赌场。

杉浦趁着男人兑换筹码的时间观察了一下。这是一个长长的地下空间，只在一进门的地方有一个筹码兑换处，屋子两旁做成了半开放式的包厢，可以看见一桌一桌的客人们背对走廊坐在桌前。房间中央只有昏暗的落地灯，每隔几米便幽幽地亮起一盏，暖色高亮的射灯打在每一桌牌局上，余光又被客人们遮了个严实。

所有人都沉默地专注于眼前的一亩三分地，偶尔有人窃窃私语，庄家发牌的动作优雅而训练有素。空气中弥漫着淡淡的檀香味，混合着爵士乐把整个赌场笼罩在神秘而低调的氛围中。

“这可真是，大开眼界。”杉浦小声说。

“喜欢玩什么？”男人一边揽住他的背慢慢朝里走，一边和他咬耳朵。

杉浦笑道：“赢了算我的，输了算老师的？”

男人很满意他一点也不怯场的态度，“当然。”

“那就黑杰克吧。”

“不去打扑克吗？”

“虽然输了也不肉疼，但谁不想多多益善呢。”作为一个优质的前家里蹲，杉浦想说自己擅长的并不是这种玩牌方式。

男人轻车熟路地带着他找到一桌空位，落座就从路过的服务生手里拿了两杯金灿灿的酒。

杉浦闻见那扑鼻而来的酒精味就头疼。

试探着压了1000枚筹码，庄家开始发牌了。

杉浦望着摆到面前的黑桃J和梅花9，又扫了一眼庄家的草花2，果断选择了停牌。

庄家翻牌，露出一张黑桃7，又抽出一张红桃Q来。

19对19，第一把就打了个平手。

身边的男人喝了一口，评价道：“这样的开局真是微妙。”

杉浦不置可否，再次下了1000注。

这次是黑桃5和草花8，庄家则拿到了方片3。杉浦大着胆子叫了双倍赌注，抽到了红桃7。

总数是20，他默默地摩挲着手里的筹码。

而庄家则接连拿到了黑桃9和草花8，一共是18。

杉浦嘴角一翘，伸手将筹码收入囊中。

从这一把开始，杉浦步步为营，每赢一次就把赌注翻一倍，尽管偶尔运气不好，但很快就把本钱翻了一翻。

男人看着因为直接拿到了黑杰克而向自己抛出一个炫耀眼神的杉浦，很是高兴。

他突然凑过去揽住杉浦，“你放开了玩，我离开五分钟。”

杉浦以为他要去厕所，颇为乖巧地笑着点头。

这人畜无害的表情配上屡战屡胜的聪明灵巧十分讨人喜欢，男人极快速地碰了碰杉浦的脸，让人几乎生出误碰的错觉来。

杉浦在椅子上石化了几秒，他从来不知道自己还有做男公关的天赋，似乎没有特意表现什么就收获了客户的好感。

他目送男人离席，在转回赌桌的一瞬间就下意识感觉到了违和——男人把喝了一半的酒也一并带走了。

于是在赌局的间隙，杉浦装作活动脖子四处打量了一圈，费了些眼力才发现男人坐在了另外一桌上，正背对着他和邻座的人交头接耳。

杉浦装作无聊的样子把手撑到脸边打开耳机，然后清了清嗓子，可是回答他的只有一片沉默。

要么就是八神离他不够近，要么就是这里有信号屏蔽。杉浦狠狠地咬了咬牙。

他发现男人和邻座私下里交换了什么包裹，然后很快就起身朝这边走回来了。

“这么快就又翻倍了？”那男人坐下之后只扫了一眼杉浦的筹码就笑起来，他赞赏地举起酒杯，“很厉害嘛。”

“托老师的福。”杉浦不得已碰了杯，浓烈的酒精再次灼烧了他的神经，光是努力控制表情就让他顾不上别的。

他知道自己快喝多了，警铃在脑子里响起来。这件事可疑的地方太多，他需要在还能掌控的时候尽快结束这次约会。

于是杉浦尿遁到了洗手间。

他掏出手机，欣喜地发现信号是满的，上面趴着两个八神的未接来电提醒。于是他立刻回拨了过去。

对面几乎是瞬间就接了起来，“杉浦，你怎么样了？”

“还好，这下面是个非法赌场，但是这件事越来越不对劲了，我需要尽快脱身。”尽管这里的卫生间是单独的房间，他还是尽可能压低了声音，“你现在在哪里？”

“我就在你们进去的那个店附近，但我没有暗号，进不去。”

“你……直接打进来行不行？一有风吹草动这些人肯定会离开的。”杉浦把手撑在墙壁上，感觉到酒精的后劲上来了，他的脸颊开始发热，心跳也剧烈起来。

“你让我打那个店主老太太吗？”八神那边诧异得音调都提高了。

“……”杉浦呼出一口浊气，他的脑子有点停摆了，“我醉了，不知道会不会有危险。”

显然意识到问题比想象的严重了，八神当机立断，“那我制造点骚动吧，你尽快想办法出来。”

杉浦挂了电话，用冷水洗了把脸，但镜子里的人看上去依然不够清醒，平日黑白分明的眼睛里含着些暧昧的情绪。

他看着表拖过了十分钟，最后还是磨磨蹭蹭地回到了赌场。

“看来你的状态不太好。”男人一手搂住落座的杉浦，一手又来和他碰杯。

杉浦苦不堪言，只得笑着抿一口。闻着那酒精的味道他就难受，仿佛浑身的毛孔都张开来想要透气。

“我觉得我们今天已经赚得足够多了。”杉浦用视线点了点桌上的筹码，暗示道。

“钱还有嫌多的时候吗？”男人低笑，他还想说什么，却被隐约的躁动气氛打断了。

他们一起抬头看向入口处，发现外面的老太太下来了，正和一个服务生低声交流。而周围的客人们也发现了这一反常，多少有些议论。

“那我们就进行下一个项目吧。”男人说着，一手已经拿起了不知何时出现在一旁的公文包，揽着杉浦的腰径直到筹码兑换处结清，然后看也不看地把现金塞到了杉浦怀里，“赢了算你的，说话算数。”

杉浦从善如流地把钱收进西装内袋，“多谢惠顾。”

这份不卑不亢显然取悦了男人，他的拇指在杉浦肩上蹭了两下，颇有深意地看了一眼杉浦的脸。

两人顺着来路回到了冠军街，几乎是看见小巷子里人头攒动一片混乱的同时，杉浦的耳机里就传来了八神的声音。

“我看见你们了。”

“这是怎么了？这么多人。”杉浦四处看了几眼，并没有发现八神的藏身之处。

“谁知道呢。”男人并不关心这个。

倒是八神在耳机里解答了这个问题，“我请一个刚好在附近的假发偶像做了个直播，立刻就有粉丝追过来了。”

男人带着杉浦沿着墙边溜上大路，似乎已经想好了下一个去处。

“老师，我们现在去哪里？”杉浦问。

“老师？”八神插入了一个疑问，但杉浦没有理会。

“这是你今天第二次问这个问题了。”男人低笑起来，但并没打算回答，反倒转移了话题，“你想吃点什么吗？”

夜风一吹，杉浦感到身上一个激灵，好像身体里的水分都被蒸发了，而胃里还隐隐发热，毫无食欲。

他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，“不了。”

男人半晌没说话，直到杉浦看过去，他才凑到耳边吹了口气，“你怎么这么好看。”

“哇哦，杉浦，有你的啊。”八神的声音跟着钻进耳朵。

“咳，”杉浦努力控制着自己的表情，确保自己既没有起鸡皮疙瘩也没有面露青筋，“那个，多谢夸奖。”

“还是叫我‘老师’吧。”

“叫名字不好吗？”杉浦还没放弃套问姓名。

“不，只是你喊起‘老师’更可爱。”

“你这根本不需要我指导啊。”八神插话。

杉浦无言以对。

“我们到了。”说话之间，男人停下了脚步。

杉浦抬头一看，他们已经站在了宾馆街，男人示意的地方赫然是一家旅馆。

杉浦的表情麻木了，心里却已经飙出了一万个想回家。他开始后悔替八神揽这个生意，要是早知道现在这情景，他宁愿当初绕着那男公关走。

他想了几秒，酒精使他实在憋不出什么急智来。正在欲言又止时，耳机里传来了八神的指示，他从来没觉得八神的声音那么好听过。

“亲他。”八神说。

杉浦腿一软差点跪下。

“或者借个位，任何暧昧的动作都可以。”八神补充，“快！”

杉浦豁出去了，他半真半假地借酒踉跄一下，靠在了男人的身上。男人果然立刻揽住他，一副很是受用的样子就要朝旅馆里走。

“喂！”

两人的背后突然传来一个声音，杉浦激动地回头，看见八神带了一副遮着半张脸的口罩站在那里。

男人对这莫名其妙的情况很不满，他看向八神，“有什么事吗？”

“你带男人去旅馆，想过你妻子的感受吗？”八神掏出手机，把屏幕翻给他们看，上面是杉浦和男人依偎在旅馆门口的照片，看起来十分惹人遐想。

男人皱起眉，却并没有慌乱，“你是谁？”

“我是某人雇佣的私家侦探。我已经打电话给你的妻子让她过来了，如果你不想这张照片——”八神的话还没说完，就被男人一个抬手阻止的姿势打断了。

“你不必多说了。”男人把手中的公文包交给杉浦，有条不紊地脱下了西装外套，又把金丝眼镜摘下来，回头通通递给杉浦，“替我保管一下。”

然后下一秒，他对着八神摆出了一个起手姿势，气势逼人。

八神和杉浦看着这出人意料的展开都没反应过来。

八神摸摸鼻子，朝杉浦看了两眼，后者则抱着男人的一大堆东西，没有要动作的意思。

叹了口气，八神也压低重心，摆出了阵势。

男人立刻攻上来，迎面就是一拳，八神挡开的同时回敬了一记掌击，可惜在拍到对方下颚的时候被卸掉了力道。

第一回合的小小试探过后，两个人心里都有了底，你来我往地打了起来。

“老师加油！”杉浦一边助威，一边趁着男人的注意力不在自己这里，偷偷摸摸翻起了手里抱着的东西。

八神抱住对方一使劲，顺着他肩头被甩了个一百八十度的男人稳稳站住了脚跟，手上一翻挣脱出去，还没喘口气，又立刻勾住了八神的小腿把他绊倒在地。八神顺势接上一个扫堂腿，没想到被挡住了。

那边两人打得不可开交，这边杉浦翻得啧啧称奇。

他从男人西服的口袋里找到了手机，锁屏界面是毫无特色的默认待机画面，但有两条未处理的事务提醒，时间分别是晚上8点和11点，备注只有“交货”两个字。看来指的就是公文包里的东西了。

八神被当胸一脚踹到了墙上，后脑勺不知磕到了什么东西，头晕眼花。他心里刚闪过“糟了”的念头，就在朦胧间看见杉浦手臂一放，正抬起手臂的男人腰背僵了一瞬。八神抓住这个空档，冲上去按住男人就是三拳，直把人打昏在地没了动静。

他就地坐下喘了两口气，把口罩从脸上摘下来，又从男人身边捡起一张小卡片，上面板板正正写着政府机构和姓名职位。

他拿起名片朝杉浦晃了晃，“我都不知道你还会使暗器。”

“都是玩扑克牌玩出来的。”杉浦把男人的东西一股脑儿放下，打开了那个神秘的公文包，“‘税金小偷’，这家伙还真的是个税金小偷啊。”

八神凑过去看，发现里面装了一沓现金和一份文件，内容似乎是影印的政府部门未公开报告。

杉浦借着路灯低头看看他那金灿灿的表，“现在是10点半，估计这份报告要在11点卖给这个旅馆里的某个人吧。怎么办？”

八神看了看杉浦递过来的手机备忘，果断选择了报警。

等到他们两人处理完所有后续工作回到八神侦探事务所的时候已经后半夜了，那位男公关居然还躺在沙发上睡得香甜，和他们走时唯一的不同是换了个侧躺的姿势。

想想自己无端遭受了一个晚上的折磨，迅速换回了卫衣牛仔套装的杉浦觉得再也不想见到这个人了。

他用浇花喷雾硬是把男公关叫醒了，然后在对方迷茫的眼神中把事情的大概讲了一遍，期间略过了自己被各种吃豆腐和差点被带到旅馆的细节，重点描述了嫌疑犯暗度陈仓和八神勇斗歹徒的过程。

“所以说，我们这次替你渡了一劫。”杉浦总结道。

男公关听得目瞪口呆，连连道谢，一边庆幸自己晕过去了，一边又觉得这么精彩刺激的故事自己竟然错过了实在遗憾。

虽然实际上这次委托不但没有达成，还彻底帮客户把对象送进了局子里，但男公关还是很通情达理地付了酬劳，算作是对八神侦探和侦探助理替他消灾的感谢费。

送走了男公关，杉浦一屁股坐到椅子上，从十万的佣金里抽了三万出来。

“说起来，你是怎么肯定那个人有妻子的？”杉浦突然问道。

八神瘫在沙发上，“我刚进酒吧替你打前哨的时候，正好看见他把戒指取下来了。”

“这你都能记住？”

“嘛……姑且算作侦探的素养吧。”八神微妙地笑起来，“就好比你也有吸引男性的天赋，这难得的才能要发掘一下，说不定以后能帮很多忙啊，助理先生。”

“放过我吧，我宁愿去打架……”杉浦扶额，“钱我抽三万就够了，剩下的你收好。”

“……”

“八神？”

“……”

杉浦抬头看过去，发现八神已经躺在沙发上睡着了。

“晚安。”他轻轻给八神盖了一件衣服，然后把兜帽戴上，又默默地站在原地看了半晌，关上灯带上门走了。

后半夜越发冷清，即便是最热闹的一番街也没什么动静了。杉浦慢慢走在回去的路上，也不知道自己是不是真的比较受男人欢迎，思来想去还是叹了口气。

“还是别搬起石头砸自己的脚了。”他自语道。

－END－

2019年2月4日星期一 16：56


End file.
